


The Simple Things

by livinglouder



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, New Relationship, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not 'once I'm done'; your girlfriend is over. This isn't the kind of thing you're supposed to do when you're alone with your girlfriend, Rei-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

There was a soft whine beside her ear and Nagisa's weight fell against her side as she lay on her back, book held up above her head.  
  
"Rei-chaaaan. Pay attention to me."  
  
"I'm almost finished my chapter." She replies, flipping to the next page.  
  
Nagisa looks up at her from her spot of resting her head against her torso and has a stubborn look. "That's what bookmarks are for. Besides, do you really need to read when I'm here?"  
  
"You can never have too much theory."  
  
"You're studying while I'm over?!" Nagisa sits up and immediately snatches the book away from her.  
  
Rei gives a cry of disapproval and sits up quickly to make a grab for it but Nagisa holds it away from her and puts a hand out to stop her. "Give that back, Nagisa; you'll lose my place."  
  
"Pay attention to me."  
  
"I will, once I'm--"  
  
"Not _once I'm done_ ; your girlfriend is over. This isn't the kind of thing you're supposed to do when you're alone with your girlfriend, Rei-chan."  
  
She falters a bit at that, going a bit pink. Honestly, that was exactly what she had been fussing over. It had been the entire reason she had picked up the book in the first place. There was something about Nagisa that she could never quite put her finger on that just unsettled her. Something that nipped at the pit of her stomach and made her constantly terrified to do anything forward. Nagisa certainly had the personality that if she did anything wrong, she would never think twice about telling her point blank. Although Nagisa seemed completely comfortable with this whole dating arrangement, Rei was still trying to work in all the details she'd studied up on into real life situations.  
  
So far, it hadn't been going so well and true to prediction, Nagisa had always been quick to tell her when she was being out of character.  
  
"That's..." Rei's gaze turns down and she adjusts her glasses but before she's even finished the motion, Nagisa put the book down beside Rei and crawled happily between her legs.  
  
Rei flushes, the sight seeming extremely inappropriate and rather.... predatory. She instinctively stiffened.  
  
"I want you to pay attention to me, stingy. That's why I came home with you. So we could do something together."  
  
"Like... what exactly?" Rei asks, her voice quiet and looking a little nervous.  
  
"... You're thinking of dirty things, aren't you?" Nagisa smirks and Rei waves a hand immediately, going dark red.  
  
"N-No! I wasn't--"  
  
"I wouldn't mind, really, but I was thinking more about just cuddling." Nagisa gives her a wink as she moves up, placing her hands down beside her hips and giving her a bright grin. "It's nice to know you're always eager to go, though." She teases.  
  
"I'm not always ready to go!" Rei protests as Nagisa pushes down on her shoulders to get her to lay back once more.  
  
"You're a very bad liar, Rei-chan." She continues and Rei is quiet, feeling like if she speaks anymore, she'll just dig herself a bigger grave.  
  
So she lays back obediently, her face a rather bright red and she brings up an arm to cover her face. Nagisa chuckles and reaches up to move her arm, staring up at her face. Rei tried her best to avoid looking at her at all. "I'm just teasing you, Rei-chan. You're always so serious about this stuff~"  
  
"I am not." She protests weakly but the fight seems to die from her when Nagisa moves in the kiss her.... only to stop short.  
  
"Rei-chan!" She cried suddenly, rather serious sounding and for a moment, she thinks perhaps she did something wrong but then Nagisa quickly follows up with, "Why are you so tall?! We're laying down and I still have to work to kiss you!"  
  
She then sighs dramatically and slumps down, the kiss forgotten. She rests her face down upon Rei's chest, laying down on top of her. It was hard not to take notice of it but Nagisa fit rather... perfectly. Her face tenderly nestled against her chest and Rei's breasts cushioning her neck. Her torso fit neatly against hers and even her hips settled softly between her thighs. As Nagisa settles herself, her arms coming up to wrap around Rei's sides, she can't help also noting how her weight is actually sort of... comforting. Given the position, she supposed that most would probably find this erotic but Rei just found it intimate. She felt close to Nagisa and from where she lay, Rei could even hear her soft breathing as she nuzzled a little more into her breast.  
  
Rei's blush settled for a constant pink.  
  
"See? This isn't so bad, right?" Nagisa mumbles softly, sounding content. "This is the kind of stuff I wanted to do with you."  
  
"... I see. This is nice."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." She lifts her head then and looks up at Rei with a soft smile. "You look happy."  
  
Rei glances down at her, the angle a little awkward but says nothing to that perfect smile.  
  
Nagisa chuckles softly at her silence and goes back to nuzzling her face against her chest.  
  
"I can hear your heartbeat." Nagisa says after a long moment of silence.  
  
Rei looks up at the ceiling, unsure what to do or even say.... but slowly, she brings the arm down that was once covering her face to rest a hand onto Nagisa's back. Her body felt warm, even through her school uniform.  
  
At the touch, Nagisa's grip to her sides tightened a little and she made a happy sound.  
  
"It's beating pretty quickly, Rei-chan."  
  
"You don't have to say it out loud..."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that they eventually wound up falling asleep like this. I hope you enjoyed it. Shameless fluff. Shameless fluff everywhere.


End file.
